Talk:You Are Not Alone/@comment-5261392-20140529225934
Random, but here's my rant on why I think most of the hate directed towards Elena Gilbert is over the top and quite frankly, shows the misogynistic and hypocritical views of some viewers. First of all, I acknowledge that some people who hate Elena can provide arguements as to why they hate her, using evidence from the show. I don't agree with it, but I can respect it. This isn't directed towards them, but rather those people who slut shame Elena, make fun of her when she's in pain, dismiss everything she does as "selfish, dumb, annoying", and talk about how much they want her to die. First of all (and I know I'm gonna sound like a broken record when I say this), Elena would without a doubt be more popular if she were a male. Of course, some people would still hate her for their own reasons; however, the slut shaming would be minimal and instead of being an "annoying, whiny, suicidal bitch" for everything she did, she would get tons of sympathy from the viewers. As for the reasons ''some ''people hate her that I find ridiculous...well, I'll delve into that now. *"She's a slut and she broke Stefan's heart" - Elena is not obligated to date Stefan. She is not a prized possession. She can date and sleep with whoever she damn pleases. She's not a bad person for falling in love with Damon and choosing to be with him rather than dating Stefan. And frankly, I'm sick of all these people who hate "slutty bitchy Elena", yet they ship the fuck out of Stelena. Why would you ship the character you hate the most with your precious Stefan? It seems like those fans are shippers of "Stefan/whatever makes him happy" rather than Stelena. Even an Elena hater pointed out the hypocrisy in this - they're treating Elena as a prize rather than a person and hating her for something as simple as her wanting to assert herself and date someone else. *"She's a Mary Sue" - People in general throw around the term Mary Sue too easily, imo. Elena has had her fair share of terrible things happen to her - she's literally lost everyone she loved to death. On top of that, their are characters who do call her out on her crap. I'm also sick of people referring to her as the "golden vagina". Just because the two main characters are in love with her, doesn't mean you can refer to her as nothing more than a piece of ass and someone to bone. If you're going to hate her, don't hate her because of the fact that she's in a love triangle. I get that it's annoying, but she's not the only character to have been in one. Which brings me to another point - why when Katherine was in relationships with Damon and Stefan, nobody cared, but it's the most horrible thing ever when Elena does the same? Hypocrisy at it's finest. *"She's a suicidal, co dependent bitch and the show romanticizes suicide" - Alright, I know this is a very touchy subject so I won't spend as much time on this one. Personally, I see Elena wanting to blow herself up to be with Damon as a result of her losing EVERYONE - and I do mean everyone - she cared about. Even if they came back to life, it's still traumatizing to see someone you love die and the lack of sympathy on the fandom's part disgusts me. As ambiguous as the whole thing is, I think Elena wanted to not leave Damon, her best friend, soulmate, and person who was there for her when no one else was, to die by himself, rather than a joint suicide. And yeah, Elena yelling at Bonnie was selfish, but she was upset that Damon died and said it in the heat of the moment. And honestly, this show is filled with selfish characters, it's really an aspect of vampirism. Everyone is morally ambiguous and Elena isn't as bad compared to other characters, imo. But yeah, going back to what people refer to as the 'joint suicide' - I feel like if it was a male doing it for a female or hell, even one of the heavyweight females like Caroline doing it, they'd be praised for it, whereas Elena is seen as the worst person in the universe. I don't get it. That's just my two cents. Maybe I'll elaborate on this later.